Hopeful Midnight
by Rawr Muffin Rawr
Summary: Italy's heart never hurt like this before, and it was all thanks to Germany.--GermanyxN.Italy-!Fluff warning!


_A/N: Hello everyone, I'm back! I bet you all can't believe it since it's been so long since my last story. Well believe it, because I am. But however I'm not going to be writing stories out the wa-zu, I'm only going to write when I get the sudden inspiration, and who knows when I actually act on my inspirations. Well this is my first story and I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

Rain pitter pattered against glass and the sound of crackling thunder drowned out quiet sobs. The dinning room was alit by a dim candle, whose wax was dripping onto the lacy table cloth beneath. Spread about the table was some of the finest wurst and other German delicacies. All of the food was uneaten and left to cool. Italys hard work was left to waste.

Italy laid his head on the table and soaking the Egyptian made table cloth with his salty tears. His hands were clenched over his chest in a failed attempt to heal his broken heart. The feeling he was experiencing was worse than any thing he had ever felt before. It was even worse than eating England's food or doing Germany's rigorous training.

Speaking of the German, it was his fault his heart was like this. It was Friday night, meaning none other than date night. Italy had proposed that he would make dinner for them both. Germany of course agreed and promised that he would be there around seven pm. Italy looked over at the grandfather clock in the dinning room. His heart throbbed, it was almost midnight.

Maybe he doesn't want to be with me? Or maybe he got held up somewhere? What if he got attacked by China and his scary kitchen utensils! Italy swallowed the lump in his through and cupped his hands over his ears. He didn't want to ear his thoughts anymore, they just made matters worse.

Italy got up from his chair and walked out of the dinning room. His hopes were still high, he knew deep down that any minute Germany would be walking through the front door and smother him with love. Italy plopped himself down on the stairs so he could be there when Germany walked into the front door.

Italy's hope seemed to fade as the minutes ticked away. He tried desperately to keep his eyes open, but sleep sounded so good. It seemed to be the perfect cure for his painful headace and broken heart. Italy laid down on the cold stair step, using his hands as a makeshift pillow. Maybe he would just take a quick little nap, and maybe when he woke up Germany would be there waiting for him. Italy smiled softly at the thought of his preciouse doitsu and quckly feel asleep

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Germany's heart dropped at he looked down at the sleeping Italian. Damn his boss for keeping him late at a meeting, and damn the subway for breaking down and keeping passengers on untill everything was running smoothly. Never was he once late for a U.N meeting and never would he be late for a date with his precious Italy. He felt even worse as he looked over into the dinning room at the elegant dinner Italy had prepared. To make matters worse he notaice that Italy had even restrained himself from cooking his beloved pasta.

Germany kneeled down before the sleeping man and kissed his cheek softly. He whispered apologies into the mans ear as he picked him up softly, so not to disturb him from his slumber. Germany carried him up the stairs and into there shared room. He laid Italy down on the bed and took off his cloths so he could replace them with some dry ones. Germany pulled the covers up over Italy and kissed his forehead softly before slipping out of the room.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Germany sat down at the dinning table and was eating some of the wurst Italy had made for him, he had warmed it up of course. To his surprise it was some of the best wurst he had ever tasted, but that just made it even harder to eat. His stomach churned at the thought of Italy happily making the sausage and thinking of how proud his Doitsu would be of him. As Germany continued to be deep in thought he failed to hear the Italy walk down the stairs.

"Doitsu your home" German looked behind him and saw Italy standing there rubbing his eye. Before Italy could speak anymore Germany had gotten up and hugged him tightly. Germany wrapped his arms around the smaller man and held him close. "Feliciano I'm sorry….I got." Before he could continue to explain Italy silenced him with a kiss. "Ve Doitsu its ok, I know you didn't mean to be late, you don't have to apologize." Germany smiled softly kissed Italy's forehead softly. "But I want to, I'm never late to anything but yet I was late to something important to me." Italy hugged Germany back tightly and kissed him again. "Doitsu you're so sweet."

Germany smiled and hugged the smaller man tighter. "Italy would you mind eating some of this fine food with me?" Italys face brightined. "Ve do you really think so!" It was moments like these that made Germany the happiest man in the world. His preciouse Feliciano was happy and it was because he made him that way. He made the man he loved most happy.

Italy grabbed Germanys arm and brought him into the kitchen and took out all the food from teh kitchen. Germany was nice enough to put it away to it didnt spoil. Italy smiled cheerfully as he told Germany about all the food he made and what it was. Which was unneded since Germany knew what all the food was. But he couldnt bring himself to stop the other from talking, seeing how happy it made him.

"Ve Doitsu I didnt know how to make German desserts so I made some Italian ones instead." Germany smirked and wrapped his arms around the Italian. "Well im sure there very delectabl." He leaned in and kissed the others ear. "And I'm sure there even better when tasted on an Italian." Italy blushed and gave Germany a chaste kiss before turnning away. "Doitsu no dessert untill you've ate your dinner." Germany said nothing but nodded and fixed him and Italy a plate of food.

Italy had never seen anyone eat so fast.

* * *

_A/N: Yes! Im finally done! I hope you all enjoyed this story. And now I'm totally in the mood to write some SwedenxFinland. Hint hint on what my next story will be about!_


End file.
